Une nouvelle vie, retour aux origines
by saya330
Summary: Que se passait-il si Lorsqu'Edward a quitté Bella, celle-ci soit partie aussi, en France plus précisement et qu'une vampire vraiment spéciale, qui ne se nourrit pas de sang, la transformait ? 200 ans plus tard, retour à Forks ... ma premiére fic
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella courait, de toutes ces forces, elle finit par déboucher chez elle. De la elle vit Charlie monter en voiture et partir.

Elle montât dans sa chambre, se coucha sur son lit et pensa a tous se qui s'était passé :

Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward ...

Ce nom tournait comme une chanson dans son esprit et le vide dans sa poitrine devint un gouffre sans fond.

Les larmes coulaient d'elles même sur ses joues pales la brulant à cause du froid de l'extérieur qui s'était inscrit sur sa figure.

Bella ne sut combien de temps elle était resté comme sa, à pleurer et a se répéter le nom de son amour perdu que lorsqu'elle entendit Charlie rentré dans la maison et l'appeler dans le silence tendu de la maisonnée.

Elle se leva, ferma le verrou de sa porte, et pris des affaires au hasard qu'elle mit dans son sac à dos.

Elle posa une lettre écrit vite fait sur son oreiller et sauta par la fenêtre en se tordant légèrement la cheville, les larmes qui l'aveuglait toujours l'empêchèrent cependant de le sentir.

Bella démarra sa camionnette en trombe en direction de la ville, plus précisément en direction de la banque de laquelle elle retira toutes ses économies.

Elle prit ensuite l'autoroute a la sortie de Forks en direction de Los Angeles.

Elle roula plusieurs heures, fit un débouché par San Francisco, Traversa Los Angeles et repris l'autoroute jusqu'à Phoenix.

Elle s'arrêta deux heures chez sa mère, qui était en se moment a Los Angeles, Bella se dit que s'était mieux ainsi, elle préférais ne pas être confronté a sa mère maintenant, du moins, pas directement.

Elle prit encore quelques affaires et partie en laissant une lettre sur le frigo.

Bella reprit ensuite l'autoroute jusque Dallas, qu'elle traversa et repris un autre autoroute jusqu'à Baltimore.

Arrivée là-bas, elle demanda à un habitant où elle pourrait loger pourrait loger quelque mois , il lui indiqua un petit hôtel qui n'avait pas l'air trop couteux.

Elle parla un peu avec le gérant et pris une petite chambre. Elle décida ensuite la France comme destination finale (elle avait toujours voulu y aller) et pris donc des cours de Français dans l'hôtel même. Elle y passa 6 mois et finit par le maitriser totalement. Elle vendit sa camionnette qui l'avait bien aidé, mais ne pouvant pas l'emmener avec elle sur le bateau elle s'était résolu à la vendre, surtout qu'elle lui rappelait bien des souvenirs.

Le bateau partit, et elle avec :

-« En avant pour une nouvelle vie » se dit-elle avec une pointe d'excitation, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de 6 mois. Elle avait en effet passé 6mois dans une grande déprime, le gouffre de sa poitrine augmentant de jour en jour, de minute en minute, l'entrainant de plus en plus vers le fond . . .


	2. Nouvelle vie

Voila la suite !!

kiisouiille et bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le trajet en bateau se passa bien, arrivée à Nantes, Bella se mit à la recherche d'un nouveau nom ainsi que d'une banque, qu'elle trouva après 5 min de recherche.

Elle entra et fit le changement de l'argent qu'elle avait sur elle et s'ouvrit un compte au nom de Jenny Black, en honneur de Jessica et de Jacob.

Elle possédait une petite fortune et demanda conseil à un agent immobilier qui lui conseilla d'aller dans l'est, Montbéliard avait-il précisé.

Elle fit donc transférer son compte dans un 'crédit mutuel' et pris un train jusque là. Lorsqu'elle sorti du wagon un vent glacée lui sauta dessus et ces cheveux partirent dans tous les sens.

Elle partie dans la ville se promener et son regard tomba sur plusieurs couples qui avaient l'air tellement heureux que ces souvenirs revinrent en force, doublant le vide dans sa poitrine.

Bella passa quelques temps ainsi, hésitant entre vivre et mourir, elle ne parlait à personne, sauf son patron mais seulement lorsqu'il lui posait des questions, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Elle s'était trouvé un petit job d'assistante a l'hôpital, changer les draps, trier les dossiers ….

Au bout du 2éme mois elle prit sa décision et se dirigea vers une falaise où elle avait l'habitude d'aller pour réfléchir.

Elle regarda devant elle et se laissa tomber dans le vide appréciant le vent dans ces cheveux …..

Au même moment à quelque milliers de kilomètre de là, une Vampire eu une vision où elle voyait sauté cette jeune fille de sa falaise.

Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, un autre vampire lui demanda :

-Alice qu'as-tu vue ?? Alice ??

Il mit une feuille blanche et un crayon sur la table. Alice pris le crayon et commença à dessiner la scène qu'elle avait vue.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini l'autre vampire eu un léger cri qui alerta d'autre membres de la famille qui arrivèrent en un temps record dans la plaine qui entourait la villa blanche.

Carlisle pris la feuille des mains de Jasper qui, choqué, ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Le père ne dit rien, mais Jasper ressentait sa peine.

La feuille passa de main en main, et à chaque fois accueillit par des cris de souffrance et de surprise.

Elle arriva finalement à la dernière personne présente, qui après l'avoir lu la chiffonnât et parti rapidement, sans un bruit.

Tous les autres étant secoués par des sanglots silencieux.

La jeune fille, elle, ressentit une immense douleur ainsi qu'une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait.

Elle se dit alors que lorsque l'on était mort on ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, après beaucoup d'efforts.

Bella tomba sur une personne avec des yeux violet sui la regardait curieusement et qui lui dit d'une voix chantante :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas très maligne, ne te vexe pas, c'est juste que la falaise, n'était pas bien haute et qu'à la place tu t'es cassé une jambe et que tu à une commotion assez grave qui d'ailleurs va finir par te tuer.

Bella hésitante lui demanda :

-Vous … Vous êtes une vampire ??

L'autre amusé lui répondit :

-On peut dire que t'es bien renseignée, le seul moyen de te sauver serait de te transformer, tu le veux ??

-Oui … plus que tout.

L'autre la regarda dans les yeux et prit sa décision en voyant la sincérité.

Ses crocs se plantèrent dans le cou de l'humaine qui hurla de douleur.

La vampire retira ses crocs de la chaire fraiche et dit à l'oreille de la presque-vampire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon venin est spécial, tu n'aura pas mal longtemps, je te le promets.

En effet, 3 heures plus tard, les cris se calmèrent jusqu'à devenir silencieux.

Bella se releva inquiète et regarda la vampire étrange avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi sa à durer si peux de temps ?? Je veux dire … la transformation ??

-Je te l'ai dit, mon venin est spécial, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais mourir et pourquoi tu en connais autant sur les vampires ?

Bella prit rapidement sa décision et lui raconta sa vie dans les moindres détails, son enfance, son déménagement à Forks, les Cullen ….

A la fin du récit l'autre la regarda les larmes aux yeux et la serra dans ses bras en lui répétant :

-Ho ma pauvre chérie, je te jure que plus jamais un Cullen ne t'approchera, plus jamais …

Au bout de 15 min où elles pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se calmèrent et la vampire pris a parole :

-Tout d'abord je m'appelle Aléra, j'ai 52 ans, je suis née en France du sud. J'ai été transformée par un Vampire après être sortie me promener. Le sang 'ayant toujours posé des problèmes j'ai refusé de m'en nourrir et j'ai lutté contre la transformation …

-Mais pourquoi ?? L'interrompit Bella. Désolée

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai toujours adoré mes yeux, vois-tu il change de couleur selon mon humeur.

Bella la regarda alors dans les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, ils étaient désormais rouges.

-Il était hors de question pour moi de tuer des animaux, en étant humaine j'étais végétarienne, j'ai toujours aimé les animaux. Je me suis donc nourrie de chocolat, mon plats préféré en étant humaine, et j'ai trouvé que je n'avais plus aussi soif, alors j'ai continué à vivre comme une humaine.

J'ai ensuite fais des tests sur le venin qui maculait mes crocs et je l'ai un peu modifié, maintenant toutes les personnes que je mordais se retrouvaient comme moi, enfin, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté.

C'est à toi de choisir …

-Je ne veux pas tuer !

-J'en était sure !! Maintenant parlons de ma vie d'aujourd'hui, je vis avec 3 vampires qui se nourrissent comme moi, Vanessa qui à 1406 ans, Léna qui à 6852 ans et Troy, le petit copain à Vanessa, qui à 1430 ans et qui est celui qui à transformé Vanille …

-Vanessa ?

-Je crois que tu es une des rares personnes qui arrivent à me suivre quand je parle. Je vis aussi avec un loup-garou Garrett qui à 307 ans. Le petit copain à Léna.

On va tous au lycée, sauf Léna et Garrett qui dont nos parents en quelque sorte. Là-bas on traine avec un peu tous le monde, mais surtout avec Sharpey et David, qui sont ensembles, et qui sont humains. Des questions ??

-Tu n'as pas de petit ami ??

-Non, Tu tiendras la chandelle avec moi au milieu de tous ces couples.

Bella rigola pendant 5 minutes avant de réussir à retrouver son souffle, et de demander :

-Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer ??

-Grace à mon venin, si !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit en se levant :

-Viens, je vais te présenter, ils vont t'adorer … petite sœur !!

Belle se contenta d'un sourire ému en réponse.

-On peut courir ??

-Si tu veux, mais je te préviens je suis une vraie maladroite et je tombe tous le temps.

-Sa date de ton époque humaine ?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser !

Bella déglutit

-Pourquoi ?

-J'était très maladroite en étant humaine !

-Ho ma pauvre !!!

Elle rigola et pris la main de Bella en n'avançant pas trop vite, mais se fit un croche-pied et tomba la tête la première par terre pendant que Bella explosait de rire.

Elles firent tous le chemin pour arriver à la maison d'Aléra dans cette ambiance.

Arrivée devant la porte Bella prit une grande inspiration alors qu'Aléra poussait la porte …

* * *

Euh .... Rewievs ??


	3. une nouvelle famille

Chapitre 2

Une fois la porte pousser Aléra pris une inspiration et hurla dans toute la grande maison :

-LES ENFAAAAAAANTS !!!!!!!!!

De là où elle était, c'est-à-dire derrière Aléra, Bella vit deux femmes vraiment magnifique ainsi que deux garçons à tomber, arriver.

La première arrivée était petite, les yeux rouges, les cheveux blonds avec des mèches châtains, les cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules, la peau pale, ni trop maigre, ni trop grosse.

-Là, lui dit Aléra en montrant la blonde du doigt, c'est vanille et AOUTCH …

Vanessa venait de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà interdit de m'appeler comme ça !!!!

Aléra se contenta d'un grand sourire innocent tandis que l'autre soupirait d'un air désespéré.

-Comme je le disais avant d'être aussi grossièrement interrompue, on pourrait croire qu'elle est blonde mais non, elle est juste brune avec tellement de mèches blondes que sa ne se voit plus !!!

-Elle c'est Léna, lui dit-elle en montrant la troisième

Bella la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à coté de Léna, Rosalie ne faisait pas le poids niveau beauté.

Elle était Châtain foncé, les yeux rouges, la peau pales, plutôt grande, les cheveux jusqu'aux reins, et vraiment magnifique !!

Le premier garçon était grand, athlétique de toute évidence, les cheveux noirs, jusqu'en dessous des oreilles, coiffé dans tous les sens, les yeux vert/bleu, plutôt bronzé.

L'autre avait les cheveux châtains clair, vraiment coiffés cette fois, les yeux bleu purs, la peau toujours aussi pale.

-Alors celui qui se coiffe avec un pétard le matin dans sa salle de bain c'est Garrett, l'autre qui est, à mon avis, vachement bien foutu, c'est Troy.

Elle se reçu quatre regard noirs suite aux présentations qu'elle avait faite des garçons. Regards auquel elle répondu par un grand sourire de sadique.

-Bon alors les enfants, voici … Bella !!!

Les autres la regardèrent de la tête aux pieds, ce qui la fit rougir, et fit rirent les autres.

-Enchantés !!! Les deux filles avaient parlé en même temps, ainsi que les garçons ce qui les fit rire.

Bella sentie les questions arriver à toute vitesse mais Aléra interrompit le flot de parole qui avait pris place après le rire du quatuor.

-Les questions attendront ! Pour l'instant, au lit ma chérie !!!

-Je croyais que les vampires ne dormaient pas ?!?!

-Mon venin mon chou, mon venin !!

-Ho. Ce fut tous se que Bella trouva à dire.

Aléra l'emmena ensuite dans une chambre Blanche et simple avec juste un lit double, une armoire et un bureau.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Aléra l'avait poussé dans la chambre,

lui avait mis un short et un débardeur dans les mains avant de la pousser dans une salle de bain derrière une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant de force dans la pièce.

-Quand t'as fini de prendre ta douche, tu te mets en pyjama et au lit !!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et parti, elle lâcha un :

-Bonne nuit !

Avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Elle descendit ensuite au salon où, comme elle le pensait, les autres l'attendaient.

Elle leurs raconta tout se que Bella lui avait dit et leur demanda leurs impressions :

-Elle me plait bien, mais elle à énormément souffert à cause de ce 'Edward'.

Le nom avait été craché de dégout.

Aléra sut tout de suite que Vanessa avait adoptée Bella.

Elle en voulait à Edward à cause de son pouvoir, elle voyait les souvenirs qui avaient marqués la vie de la personne.

-Je l'adore !!

Sa s'était Léna, elle voyait la personnalité profonde des gens grâce à son pouvoir.

-Elle sent bon ! Les garçons avaient parlé en même temps. Contrairement à se que l'on croyait en les voyant, ils s'entendaient super bien et étaient vite devenu amis.

Aléra sourit en les entendant, depuis 40 ans qu'elle les connaissait ils n'avaient pas changés.

-Allez au lit maintenant !!! La grande Léna avait parlé.

Ils allèrent donc tous se coucher après un rapide détour vers la cuisine où ils grignotèrent un peu.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Bella se réveillât, elle se demanda d'abord où elle était puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en bloc et elle soupirât, tout en étant heureuse d'être enfin une vampire.

Elle alla vers l'armoire, pris des vêtements au hasard et alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle prit une douche rapide, regarda les vêtements qu'elle avait pris et soupira : une mini-jupe blanche et un petit débardeur blanc/rouge, avec des sous-vêtements blanc/vert.

Elle enfila le tout en maugréant contre le fait qu'elle ne mettait pas se genre de vêtements, qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans son armoire, qu'elle ferait attention la prochaine fois …

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut ébloui par son propre reflet, la veille elle était trop dans les vapes pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant elle prit tout son temps pour s'observer des pieds à la tête.

Les vêtements qu'elle avait pris lui allaient bien, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au début.

Ces cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'en bas du dos et s'étaient éclaircis par endroit, rajoutant quelques mèches blonde par-ci par-là.

Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte jaune _comme les siens _fut tous se qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant. Elle était plus bronzée qu'avant _étrange_ Aléra aurait-elle oublié de lui dire quelque chose ??

Elle arrêta de s'admirer pour sortir de la salle-de bain et se rendre au salon ou elle trouva tous les autres en grande bataille de chatouillis.

Ils se relevèrent et elle leurs posa des questions sur tout, leurs vie, les vampires en général ….

Le questionnaire finit plusieurs heures plus tard.

Plusieurs décennies passèrent dans cette ambiance de jardin d'enfance.

Ils voyagèrent un peu partout dans le monde, ils visitèrent le Japon, l'Italie, où Aléra rencontra le fils du chef des Volturis, un certain Joshua.

Il ne put les suivre car il était destinés à suivre l'exemple de son père et qu'une épouse lui serait attribué pour ces 500 ans. Il avait à ce moment 358ans. Aléra fut déchirer et Bella le réconforta du mieux qu'elle le put.

Bella avait été dévergondé par les bons soins d'Aléra et elles collectionnaient maintenant conquêtes sur conquêtes.

Toute deux le cœur blessé, elles ne voulaient pas que l'amour leur retombe dessus, elles évitaient les mecs sérieux et n'avaient que des coups d'une journée maximum, elles n'avaient ainsi pas le temps de connaître les garçons avec qui elles sortaient et ne s'attachaient donc pas.

Il leur arrivait parfois de faire des concours de celle qui ramenait le plus de garçons en une soirée, ou nuit. Aléra gagnait toujours, mais Bella commençait à la rattraper.

200 ans passèrent ainsi, un jour Bella arriva dans la chambre d'Aléra :

-Je veux retourner à Forks !!!!


	4. Retour

Voilà voilà !! Enfin la suite ! Vous etes content ??

* * *

Chapitre 3

Après cette affirmation tout semblât flou a Bella, elle avait du mal à suivre et à comprendre tous se qui se disait.

La seule chose qu'elle arriva à retenir ce fut qu'ils déménageraient deux semaines plus tard, soit trois semaines avant la rentrée du lycée.

Les deux semaines passèrent très rapidement pour tout le monde, entre ranger toutes les affaires, les gardes robes, surtout pour Aléra et Bella, qui adorait le shopping avec Aléra, quitter les conquêtes des journées pas encore entamées …

Bella remarquât ainsi que les yeux d'Aléra n'étaient pas les seules à changer de couleur selon son humeur, ces mèches de couleur changeaient aussi !!

Aléra avait don maintenant les cheveux et les yeux violets qui reflétaient l'inquiétude et un fond de rose, l'excitation.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin et Bella était très inquiète, elle et Léna avaient calculés que normalement les Cullen ne devrait pas retourner a Forks avant au moins 100 ans.

Ils montèrent tous dans le bateau qui les emmenait du Japon à Baltimore, de là ils prirent tous leurs voitures, une coupée sport verte pour Bella, une rouge pour Léna et Garrett, une Orange pour Vanessa et Troy, et une moto bleue flash pour Aléra.

Toutes les affaires étaient transportées par trois grands camions, un pour Aléra, un pour Bella et un pour les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à Forks, Léna alla ouvrir la porte de la grande villa qu'ils avaient achetée sur internet.

La villa en elle-même était simple, blanche avec de grandes baies vitrées sur tout le long.

Il y avait en tous une demi-douzaine de chambre et autant de salle de bain.

Bella et Aléra se précipitèrent dans la villa et choisirent leurs chambres et leurs salles de bain.

Elles prirent celles au dernier étage, les deux seules à cet étage. Les salles de bain étaient grandes, blanche et la baignoire tenait plus de la piscine. Il s'agissait des deux plus grandes chambres, vu qu'elles occupaient à elles seules, avec les salles de bain intégrées, tout un étage.

Les chambres étaient pour l'instant blanche mais elles avaient déjà commandé de la peinture pour refaire la décoration.

De la verte pour Bella, qui adorait cette couleur qui lui rappelait Forks et du bleu pour Aléra.

Elles déballèrent ensuite leurs affaires dans les dressings géants qui étaient déjà sur place.

Plusieurs heures passèrent donc dans cette ambiance de 'tu-dérange-mes-fringues-je-t'étrippe-pas-touche'.

Une fois ces œuvres finit elles prirent les pots de peinture, des pinceaux et utilisèrent leurs vitesse vampiriques pour tout faire plus rapidement.

Elles prirent leurs départs, plongèrent les pinceaux dans les pots et ….. s'étalèrent de tous leurs longs sur le sol.

Les autres, qui avaient assisté au départ étaient morts de rire sur le sol, et les deux filles rouges comme des tomates, toujours au sol.

Aléra se releva, tira la langue aux autre et aida Bella à ce relevé, se fut sans compté sur son sens de l'équilibre, et elles retombèrent au sol après avoir trébuché sur les pieds de l'autre.

Le fou rire des autres menaçait de déborder. Bella prit doucement son pinceau et commençât à dessiner sur le mur, elle s'était découvert, plusieurs années plus tôt, un véritable talent pour le dessin.

-Tu peux faire ma chambre aussi s'il te plait ????

-Bon d'accord

Grand sourire d'Aléra

-Mais demain shopping toute la journée à Seattle !!!

-Ouaiiiiii !!!!!!!!!

Bella passa toute la soirée à dessiner, des animaux, des forets, des lutins, des elfes … sur les murs des deux chambres.

En fin de soirée, vers les 10h30, Bella avait finie depuis une heure et la peinture avait eu le temps de sécher, ils commencèrent à ranger toutes les affaires communes.

Les pièces furent donc aménagées en moins de deux heures. Bella et Aléra n'aillant pas le droit d'aider, montèrent se changer et partirent en ville se promener, et draguer, accessoirement.

Elles partirent à pieds et revinrent aux environs de 3h du matin. Léna les attendait dans la cuisine et leur demanda :

-Alors cette soirée ?? Les mecs du coin sont bien foutus ??

-Ho yeah ! Fut la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir d'Aléra.

Bella ayant un peu pitié d'une Léna qui ne comprenait rien lui expliqua :

-Ils étaient plus que canon !! Je suis sur que si tu n'étais pas en couple tu leur sauterais dessus !!

-A ce point ?!?!

-Yeah trop trop Mmm …

-Ok, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! Fut la seule réponse que Léna parvint à leur tirer.

-Et faite de beaux rêves !!

-Pour sa, pas de problème !!

Les deux partirent ensuite se coucher la tête pleine des beaux mecs qu'elles avaient rencontrés.

Le lendemain matin, où quelques heures plus tard, affaire de point de vue, au environ de 11h30, un boucan infernale se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes au salon, c'est-à-dire toute la famille, sauf Garrett, ainsi qu'une certaine famille de vampire, qui était venue voir si ils étaient dangereux pour eux et pour les habitants de la ville, était à la porte de l'entrée, virent débarqués en roulant dans les escaliers deux furies qui, de toute évidence, s'étaient pris les pieds dans les marches et avaient tout dévaler.

Les Cullen regardaient la scène avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau et Léna qui argumentait avec Carlisle sur ces yeux rouges et son régime quelques secondes plus tôt, soupira.

-Les filles !! Appela-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination, de toute évidence elle était énervée.

Les deux qui étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir la faute à qui, la chute, s'arrêtèrent net.

Garrett fit soudainement irruption dans le salon en beuglant à Troy :

-Ha ha !! J'avis raison !! Troy, tu me dois une semaine de servitude complète !!

-Garrett !!

Les deux grondement menaçant de Bella et Aléra lui firent comprendre qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Lorsque Troy s'exclama à l'intention des deux furieuses :

-Sa vous aurait tuer d'attendre midi avant de descendre et de tomber quelque part !!!

-OUI !! la réponse était synchroniser et lorsqu'elle allait se jeter sur Garrett pour, de toute évidence, le déchiqueter et le brûler, Léna intervint :

-Stop !! Vous me faites honte ! Nous avons des invités un peu de respect nom d'un chien !

-Non enfin, Garrett ne te sens pas viser, t'es pas un chien t'es un cabot et d'ailleurs …. Bella, petite sœur tu me suis ?!?!

Aléra se tourna vers Bella et vit qu'elle fixait les 'invités' d'un air légèrement apeuré.

Elle se tourna alors vers eux et les reconnut tout de suite, un grondement menaçant sortit de sa poitrine.

Ils reculèrent tous sous la menace, et Bella partit en courant en montant les escaliers.

Aléra resta quelques secondes à continuer de les fixer en les menaçant, et suivit sa sœur dans les escaliers, non sans se manger les marches plus d'une fois.

Lorsqu'elle eu rejoins sa sœur elle la prit dans ses bras et au bout de 5 minutes lui dit :

-Allez vient petite sœur, on va revoir les gars d'hier !

Elles se levèrent donc et se changèrent.

Bella était habillée d'un slim vert pomme et d'un mini débardeur noir, qui laissait voir son ventre, avec écrit 'I fuck the world' en lettres brillantes.

Elle avait assortis le tout d'une dizaines de bracelets à caque bras, de quelques pendentifs, de trois paire de boucle d'oreilles, elle s'était fait percé les oreilles, 5 trous de chaque coté et un piercing au nombril auquel elle avait mis, pour l'occasion, un cœur diabolique rouge qui pendouillait, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins rouge avec quelque rayures vertes par-ci, par là.

Aléra avait enfilé un mini short en jean rouge, ainsi qu'un bustier rouge et noir.

Elle avait mis autant de bijou que Bella, un piercing rose à la langue et une croix religieuse noir au nombril.

Elle avait mis des bottes montantes, jusqu'au dessus des genoux, noires.

Un petit coup de maquillage plus tard, un coup de crayon noir sous l'œil, un peu de gloss.

Elles descendirent fin prête et virent que les Cullen n'étaient pas partis et qu'ils essayaient de parler avec Léna, qui retenait Vanessa pour ne pas qu'elle aille tuer tous les Cullen tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, Bella prit la carte de les ignorer et passa à coté sans faire un signe de les avoir vu. A la place elle parla à Léna :

-On sort, je ne sais pas quand on rentrera. Sûrement demain dans la matinée. La voix était légèrement tendu, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

Lorsque Aléra rentra dans la cuisine un grand silence s'installa. Les Cullen, qui étaient silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Bella, continuèrent de la fixer et Bella commençait à en avoir marre.

Elle se tourna vers eux et dit d'une voix dure :

-Quoi ?!?!?!

-Bella … tu as tellement changée !

Alice avait était la seule à pouvoir parler. Edward fixait Bella avec un regard intense, mais s'arrêta lorsque la voix d'Aléra résonna dans son esprit.

_Je te déconseille … non … je t'interdit de ne serait-ce que penser à l'approcher si elle ne le veux pas !_

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de grogner.

Bella répondit finalement à Alice :

-Que veut-tu !! Les gens changent, c'est la vie ! Enfin … la mort plutôt dans se cas là !

Personne ne rie à sa tentative d'humour, sauf Aléra qui ne put s'empêcher de se taper un fou rire monstrueux, qui doubla lorsque Bella se tourna vers elle.

Elle finit par se calmer et Léna demanda :

-Vous faites un concours aujourd'hui ??

Bella répondit tellement vite qu'Aléra n'eu pas le temps de répliquer.

-Oui !!

Et elles partirent.

Les Cullen continuèrent d'essayer de parlementer avec l'autre famille, ils y réussirent partiellement lorsque Léna envoya bouler Vanessa. Celle-ci lâcha une bombe pour tout le monde avant de sortir de la pièce :

-De toutes façon, il est hors de question qu'un Cullen approche ma petite sœur, pas après qu'elle ait voulu mourir pour eux !!! C'est de leur faute de toute façon !!!

Edward se laissa tomber au sol lorsque cette phrase l'atteint de plein fouet. Il avait toujours pensé que Bella avait été poussée de la falaise, pas qu'elle ait voulu mourir !!

Léna, en voyant combien cette phrase se contenta de les inviter à s'asseoir dans le salon et leur parla des années que Bella avait passé à coté d'eux. Elle oublia, intentionnellement le passage de Joshua. Restant très flou sur le sujet.

Elle fut ravie de voir Edward manqué de mourir lorsqu'elle leur apprit le nouveau caractère de Bella et toutes ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle lui apprit à quel concours étaient parties les deux énergumènes.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Joshua est le fils du chef des Volturi qui à, à ce moment dans l'histoire 558 ans. Lui et Alèra était tombé amoureux mais Joshua était destiné à suivre l'exemple de son père, et une épouse devint lui être attribué pour ces 500 ans. Voilà voilà

* * *

Alors ???

euh ... Rewievs ???

Kiisouiille


	5. Rencontres

Et oui, enfin =)

Merci à tous pour les rewievs, sa fait énormément plaisir ^^

Kiisouiille et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la maison, les pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre, sauf le salon qui était allumé et que plusieurs personnes parlaient de tout et de rien, sauf une fille blonde qui était assise dans un coin et semblait boudé.

Les deux filles entrèrent et les autres purent remarqués qu'Aléra n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Léna fut la seule qui osa interrompre le silence :

-Alors ??

-J'ai gagné !!!

Bella avait un air d'enfant au matin de noël sur son visage. Les Cullen la regardaient mais elle les ignora.

-C'était rien qu'un coup de chance. La banquise sur pattes, euh pardon, Aléra avait dit ces mots sur un ton polaire.

-même pas vrai !!

-Si tu m'as piqué le mien juste devant mon nez !!

-J'ai gagner quand même !!!

Léna décida d'intervenir avant que sa ne dégénéra. Et demanda :

-C'est quoi le score ?

Bella répondit avant qu'Aléra ait eu le temps de répondre :

-36 à 37 !!

-C'est pas juste !! Elle m'a piqué le mien que j'allais me faire !!

-Stop !!! Il y à des enfants ici !! Dit Léna en désignant Vanessa d'un geste de la main, laquelle prit un air offensé et bouda. Pas de vocabulaire aussi vulgaire ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il y à autant de mecs ici ?

-Non bien sur, on à du s'en échanger. Les filles avaient parlé en même temps.

-Beurk !! Allez prendre une douche, c'est dérangeant de sentir autant d'odeurs sur vous !

-Désolées !

Elles montèrent, chacune dans sa salle de bain, et prirent une douche de 30 minutes environ.

En bas, les discutions allaient bon train. Et Léna conseilla au Cullen de partir, ce qu'ils firent.

Lorsque les filles descendirent les escaliers, sans tomber cette fois, elles rigolaient. Lorsque Vanessa leur demanda pourquoi elles lui répondirent qu'elles allaient rendre visite aux loups-garous pour rire un peu.

Léna se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel comme réponse.

Les filles partirent ensuite à la Push, et entrèrent comme des fleurs dans la limitation.

Elles furent bientôt entourées de loups-garous très mécontents. L'un deux aboya :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Bella, et voici Aléra. Dit-elle en désignant Aléra.

-Be … Bella ??

Elle se retourna et vit un indien, vraiment grand et avec un air choqué sur le visage.

-Jacob ???

Bella était ahurie, Jacob devrait être mort depuis longtemps !

-Aléra, enchantée !! Maintenant que les présentations sont finies …

Bella lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Aoutch !!! Pourquoi cette fois ?? J'ai rien dit !!

-Tu regardes trop le roi lion !!!

-J'avoue.

Et avec un biiiig smille, Aléra commença à chanter 'hakuna matata'.

Bella se tapa la tête avec la main et soupira.

-Les buveurs de sang n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici ! C'est le traité !!!

-Nous ne sommes pas de la famille Cullen, nous venons d'arriver et nous voulions faire connaissance ! Enfin reconnaissance de la part de Bella mais bon voilà quoi …

-Votre odeur n'est pas dérangeante, pourquoi ?

Jacob avait plus parlé pour lui-même que pour les autres, mais les vampires l'avaient entendu.

-Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang, jamais.

Bella regardait Jacob d'un air inquiet, et si il la rejetait ? Elle était l'ennemie héréditaire de sa race après tout !

-Comment vous faite ???

Tous les loups avaient la bouche grande ouverte et les regardait comme si s'étaient des martiens tombés de Saturne.

S'en suivis une longue conversation où les loups décidèrent de laisser une chance à la nouvelle famille.

Jacob et Bella renouèrent leurs liens étranges d'amitié.

Aléra se décida donc d'inviter les loups à dîner. Ils acceptèrent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous devant la porte, ils se figèrent.

-Je crois que vous viendrez une autre fois, nous passerons demain.

Les loups partirent donc. Et les filles rentrèrent dans la maison, où les Cullen étaient tous présents. Ainsi qu'une autre famille qui était en visite chez les Cullen, les Volturis.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon, tout le monde se retourna sur elles.

Léna fut la seule qui osa prendre la parole :

-Comment vont les loups loups du coin ??

-A merveille, ils viennent manger demain d'ailleurs.

Garrett grimaça lorsqu'il entendit cela.

- Pauvre cabot, tu ne veux pas voir tes amiiiiis ???

-C'est pas mes potes !!!

-Et moi je suis marie Antoinette !!

Bella se retourna, choquée vers elle :

-Et tu ne me la jamais dis !!!!!!

-Désolée, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à casser une amitié si …. Si quoi ?

-Débile ? Délirante ? Euh … Je suis à court d'adjectif. Garrett, mon ami qui à toujours des idées stupides ??

-C'est vous qui êtes stupides !

Ce à quoi les deux filles répondirent en cœur :

-C'est pathétique, mais pathologique ! Je patauge quand je mets la main à la pâte !!! Hum … Je t'aime, tu es une booooonne pâtes !!

-Eurk … Vanille s'était exprimer a voix haute.

Léna arriva derrière les filles et leur mis à chacune une claque derrière la tête !

-Maintenant sa suffit !! Vous êtes punies !!! Dans vos chambres, et plus vite que sa !!! Non mais !

Aléra et Bella explosèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-J'ai dit au lit !!!

Mais les deux répondirent :

-J'ai faim !!!!!!!!!!!!

Léna soupira.

-Léna ??

-Oui ?

-Où est le pot de Nutéla ???

-Il n'y en à plus …

Elles débarquèrent comme deux folles en hurlant :

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????????????

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce s'étaient bouchées les oreilles. L'une d'elles aboya :

-Putain !!! Mais calme toi un peu Aléra !!

Celle-ci se retourna d'un coup vers Aro qui, finalement, décida de se faire tout petit en voyant les yeux devenir entièrement rouge sang.

-Aro ? Sa voix était basse, et menaçante, si bien qu'Aro se recroquevilla légèrement.

Jasper sentit à se moment toutes les envies de meurtres d'Aléra et se retint tant bien que mal de tuer tout le monde. Bella, en voyant sa dit à Aro :

-Si elle tue une seule personne, je te jure que je te torture pendant tellement longtemps que tu en perdra la notion du temps, c'est clair ?

-Ou … Oui.

-Vient Aléra, on va … euh … commander une pizza !!

-…..

-Tu pourras jouer avec le livreur …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, qui eut l'effet escompté. Aléra se dirigea vers le téléphone et Bella la suivit, non sans jeter un regard noir a Aro.

* * *

D'accord d'accord, la chapitre ne sers pas à grand chose, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire ^^

Euh ... Rewievs please ????


	6. Pizza et humaine

Voilà pour ceux qui se demandait pourquoi commander une pizza allait calmer Aléra : Bella à dit la 1ère chose qui lui est passé par la tête et s'était plus pour ce payer la tête du livreur qu'autre chose ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Aléra prit le combiné et resta appuyé sur le numéro 2 quelques secondes et attendit que quelqu'un réponde :

-Pizza' yo j'écoute !

-Bonjouuuuur, comment allez vous ?

-Bien merci, que voulez-vous pour votre repas ?

-Un humain ! Euh pardon, une pizza !

Bella était en train de se taper un gros fou rire à coté d'elle et le sien risquait de déborder.

-D'accord et à quoi votre pizza ??

-Sang euh … sauce tomate

-Je m'en doute bien, quelle garniture ?

-Entrailles euh … tout

-Tout ??

-Ben oui, vous êtes sourd où il faut que je répète pour que vous ayez le temps de noter ?

Bella était tombé par terre à force de rire et Léna levait les yeux au ciel d'un air navrée pour la santé mentale aux deux.

-Non merci sa ira, vous voulez une livraison à domicile ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait

-No' problème

Aléra raccrocha avec un air sadique, tandis que Bella essayait, en vain, de respirer.

-Ho mais j'y pense, Léna ma chérie, as-tu pensé à leur donner à manger ?

Elle avait dit sa d'un air catastrophé en désignant les Cullen.

-Euh … non

Léna savait parfaitement à quoi pensait Aléra, et devait bien avouée que rigoler ne serait pas exagérer. Bella, elle, était un cas désespéré.

-Ho my god ! Ho my god !

-Mais comment elle connaît mon nom ??

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu gâches mon effet mélodramatique !

-Oups, désolée.

-C'est rien

Aléra se dirigea vers le placard et commença à fouiller dedans en sortant les aliments au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énumérait.

-Petit pain, non, brioche, non, tablettes de chocolat, non, mousse au chocolat, non, crunch, non, chocapic, non, lait au chocolat, non …

Elle continua ainsi pendant 15 bonnes minutes.

-Capotes au chocolat, non … Mais qu'est-ce que sa fout la sa ???

Bella et Vanessa étaient morte de rire sur le parquet du salon.

-Nutéla, non … NUTELA ???????????????????

A présent Bella regardait méchamment le pot qu'Aléra tenait en pleurnichant comme une gamine.

La fouille continua…

-Ben merde, Léna ?

-Oui ?

-Ou t'as mis l'humain ?

-Humaine !

-Où ?

-Sur l'étagère du dessous.

-Mercii

Elle se pencha et sorti une humaine du placard sous les yeux dégoûter des Cullen et interrogatif d'Aro et des siens.

-Bon ben, bon appétit !!

-Eurk

Les Cullen s'étaient exprimé en même temps.

-Non pitié ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas être mangé !!

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement.

-Quoique … Par celui qui est super canon je veux bien !

Regards perdus chez les vampires mâles.

-Lequel ?

-Celui qui à les yeux profonds !

Nouveau regards perdus.

-Lequel ?

-Celui qu'est super bien foutu !

Encore des regards perdus.

-Lequel ????

-Celui qui a les yeux dorés !

Regards perdus uniquement chez les Cullen.

-Lequel ???

-Lui !! Dit l'humaine en montrant Edward du doigt pendant que Bella s'étouffait.

-Ha lui !

Aléra s'étaient bien amusée avec les Cullen et l'humaine en plaçant des 'lequel' à tout bout de chants.

Lesquels (XD) étaient complètement perdu. (Faut dire, il faut vraiment suivre pour comprendre ^^)

* * *

Petit chapitre qui ne sers pas à grand choses mais j'avais envie de me taper un petit trip dessus =)

La suite sera un peu plus sérieuse et un peu plus longue ^^ hihihi

En attendant, vous voyez le petit bouton vert ??? il suffit de cliquer dessus pour satisfaire une pauvre folle qui écrit juste pour vous faire plaisir :p

Kiiiisu


	7. petite torture

_Désolée, vraiment trop désolée mais en ce moment je ne pense plus trop à écrire. Je suis inexcusable je sais et le pire c'est que la suiite n'est pas longue_ _du tout =S désolée. En ce moment je préfère lire des fics pour m'inspirer un peu ^^ mais la suite arrivera, je ne sais pas quand mais ell arrivera ^^_

_Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pendant que l'humaine essayait, en vain, de draguer Edward qui cherchait désepérément de l'aide chez Bella et chez les siens (qui étaient retenu par le pouvoir d'Aléra, qui consiste a utiliser les molécules comme elle le souhaite, c'est à dire qu'elle peut crée a peut près n'importe quoi à patir de rien. Donc la elle les retiens en modifiant les molécules d'air qui entourent les Cullen et elle les solidifie ^^ voilà pour la petite explication).

Bella ne rigolait plus et évitait de regarder dans la direction de Edward, car trop jalouse. Aléra ayant compris le problème se plaça entre Bella et les Cullen (sourtout Edward), se dont Bella lui fût trés reconnaisante, ce que purent remarquer les autres car Bella s'était appuyée sur Aléra, dos contre dos.

Pendant que Bella s'écartait d'Aléra, celle-ci se retrouva les quatres fers e l'air car elle n'avait plus d'appuis. Pendant que les vampires, sauf Aro, la regardait comme si une troisième tête lui était poussée, Bella se mit à rire comme une baleine lorsqu' Aléra vexée lui tira une jambe et qu'elle se retrouva elle aussi par terre. Ce fut les deux qui rirent cette fois. Léna, médusée leur demanda :

-Et sa vous fait rire d'être tomber par terre ??

La réponse toute naturelle des deux folles, bien synchronisé fut :

-La première règle du rire est de savoir rire de soi-même !

Léna secoua la tête, amusée malgré ces plaintes et Vanille pouffait dans son coin.

Bella se releva et alla au placard, dont toute la bouffe était encore étallée un peu partout, et ce mit a fouiller dans le tas de nourriture au pied du meuble.

-Pain ... non, brioches ... non, tablettes ... non, mousse ... non, chocapic ... non

5 minutes passèrent

-crunch ... non, nutéla !!!! Voilà. Dit-elle avec une banane à la place du sourire. en parlant de bananes, Aléra en avait crée une petite dizaine pendant que Bella cherchait le Nutéla. Les Cullen la regardait épater par son pouvoir et Bella souriait comme une psycopate avec son pot de nutéla dans les mains.

Aléra lui demanda gentiment de lui passa mais Bella refusa. Au bout de trois-quatres esssais, Aléra en eut marre et se concentra sur Bella et son pot de nutéla.

Les vampires prirent peur en voyant le pot de nutéla, et les mains de Bella accessoirement, être embrasées par un beau feu noir. Au bout de 5minutes Bella ne put supporter la douleur et finit par lacher le pot en soupirant et en faisant sa bouille de chien battu a Aléra pour qu'elle lui rende son pot de nutéla.

-Sa marche pas sur moi chérie jte rappelle !!

-Ha ouai merdeuh !!

-lol

-mdr

-ptdr

-exptdr

Il y eut un grand silence de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles personnes ne bougea. Lorsque Léna parla soudainement, faisant sursauter tout le monde au passage :

-Quel âge mental, les filles vous m'épater !!

-Sale conne !! Fut la seule réponse des filles avant qu'elles ne se retournent et boudent en mangeant leus bananes avec du chocolat chaud, se cramant à moitié la langue au passage, comme en témoignait les cris qu'elles lançaient à chaque fois.

Autant dire que les autres vampires commençait à avoir la migraine.

-Bon aller on va au dodo !! Bonne nuit les enfants. Fit Aléra alors que Bella rigolait, encore.

Bella souriait encore en allant faire la bise à tout le monde vite suivi par Aléra. Elles passèrent tranquillement devant les Cullen et Aléra en profita pour mettre un gros coup à Aro en passant devant lui, le faisant se plier en deux, car elle avait taper dans les parties sensibles. (le pauvre, je ne sais pas trop se que sa fait mais sa doit faire quand même trés mal !! ^^).

Elles montèrent et s'endormir comme des masses, et tombèrent aussi plusieurs fois comme des masses avant de réussir à rejoindre leurs chambres, qui étaient au dernier étage rappelont le ^^.

Aprés plusieurs minutes leurs respiration calme et apaisée se firent ressentir et Aro tenta de se relever, mais Vanessa lui mit un autre coup tout en lui disant :

-A mon gout, t'as pas assez souffert !!! C'est bien fait !! Sa c'est pour se que tu as fait a Aléra et ... merde comment il s'appelait celui la ??

-Euh... Fut la seule réponse que Léna réussi à balancer

-Q... Qu... Qu... Qui ?? Réussi à articuler Aro malgré a souffrance.

-Ton fils là !! Comment il s'appelait se crétin déjà ?

Un cri fut entendu venant de la chambre d'Aléra.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?!?!?! IL S'APPELAIT JOSHUA MAINTENANT FERMEZ LA !! ET ARO ARRETE DE GEINDRE COMME UNE FILLETTE DE 5 ANS ?? BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!! Bonne nuit mes chéri(e)s.

La fin fut dit sur un ton plus doux et adressé au 'enfants', sa famille de coeur donc. Vanessa décida de s'amuser encore un peu avec Aro, en le torturant un peu mentalemnt. Elle lui parla toute la nuit, bon d'accord jusqu'à 3H du matin, il en eut marre et parti. Edward parti en même temps car les allusions de Vanille s'adressait en parti à lui.

Après le départ du reste des Cullens les filles allèrent se coucher et 1/2 heure plus tard tous le monde dormait.

* * *

Alors ?? **petit bouton vert =) petit bouton vert =)**


	8. Pas un chapitre

Cc tout le monde sa va ?

Désolée mais je ne sais pas trop quand la suite viendra, peut-être demain, peut-être dans 2 mois … je ne sais pas. En ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment la tête a écrire des trucs drôles et si j'écrivais la suite maintenant sa se sentirai et sa ne ferai pas bien ^^. Par contre je voulais savoir, vous préférez une fin comment ? Une ou tout les humains meurent ou une ou les vampires et les loup-garous meurent ? Ou une ou tout le monde cohabitent tranquillement ? Et pour les couples, Bella doit-elle retourner avec Edward ou finir avec un autre vampire ? Je vous laisse deviner lequel ;). A vous de voir, j'attends vos réponses.

BsxX et bonnes fin de vacances ^^

Saya Ketsurui


	9. Jasper

Et oui enfin la suite ! J'ai mis le temps ^^''

Et en plus c'est pas une très longue suite ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais essayer de faire en sorte que sa arrive vite. Le chapitre avance bien l'histoire ! Mais il est beaucoup moins rigolo ^^". Mais la suite devrait etre mieux

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me slisent encore malgré tout le temps ^^'

* * *

Chapitre 7

Une petite semaine passa dans cette ambiance. Carlisle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Léna et il aimait bien parler avec elle de son expérience (n'oublions pas qu'elle à plus de 6000 ans ^^).

Bella avait recommencer à parler un peu avec Carlisle, genre en moins froid mais pas totalement comme auparavant.

D'ailleurs ce jour là Carlisle venait rendre visite à Léna, mais pas seul.

Bella se leva ce matin la comme tout les matins.

Elle descendit les premières marches des escaliers tranquillement mais loupa une marche et finit les escaliers en roulé boulé et en hurlant comme une posséder, ce qui fit qu'elle réveillât Aléra, qui était la seule à dormir encore.

Cette dernière se leva en sursaut et tomba sur la première marche ce qui fit qu'elle dégringola les 4 étages et tomba sur Bella qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever.

Elles se relevèrent tranquillement et se prirent dans leur bras en se faisant des gros poutous sur les 2 joues.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elle et virent leur famille ainsi que Carlisle, Alice et Jasper.

Bella se leva, fit un bisou à tout les membres de sa famille, fit la bise à Carlisle, regarda Alice avec un regard noir et fini par faire la Bise à Jasper, Aléra suivit le même parcours.

Jasper était choqué que Bella lui ai dit bonjour comme si de rien était, il avait failli la tuer 200 ans plutôt, ce qui avait entrainer de lourdes conséquences et elle lui disait bonjour !

Aléra qui avait suivi les pensée de Jasper rien qu'en regardant ses yeux ce mit à pouffer. Tout le monde la regarda et elle s'expliqua (a moitié mais bon ^^').

Elle regarda Jasper et lui dit :

-T'es au courant que t'es vraiment con ? Elle lui fit un grand sourire suite à cette phrase.

Il la regarda, trop choqué pour lui répondre. Alice se mit à grogner et ce fut Bella qui prit la parole. La seule chose qu'elle dit à Alice fut :

-Ta gueule toi !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jasper :

-Tu crois vraiment que je devrais t'es vouloir ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute ! Je me suis coupé d'accord mais si il ne m'avait pas pousser, m'ouvrant la moitié du bras au passage, tu aurais pu te retenir facilement. Et si il m'a quitté ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus ! Il a décider tout seul ! Il à utilisé cette excuse seulement pour avoir bonne conscience, il n'avait pas les couilles de le faire donc il à utilisé ce qu'il s'est passé comme excuse. Je t'expliquerais bien mais je ne veux pas briser ton couple.

Alice la coupa avec un grognement et dis :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le pouvoir de Vanille est à peu près le même que celui d'Aro sauf qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un contact, elle à donc vu tes souvenirs ainsi que ceux d'Edward... Même si ce sont les mêmes …!

Jasper se tourna vers elle :

-Qu'est ce que sa veux dire ?

-Rien Jazz !

Bella intervint :

-C'est sa ! Continu à lui mentir ! Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois ma meilleure amie un temps ? Tu veux vraiment savoir Jasper ?

-Oui !

-Ta femme se tape ton frère ! C'est vraiment magnifique non ?

Jasper ouvrit des grand yeux choqué lorsqu'il ressentit la culpabilité d'Alice, il se tourna vers elle :

-C'est vrai ?

-Je voulais te le dire mais …

-Me dire quoi ? Que t'en avais marre ? Que tu ne voulais qu'Edward ? mais il fallait me le dire je serait parti bien avant !

Sur cette phrase il disparut, Bella regarda Alice d'un regard noir avant de dire :

-Tu me dégoute vraiment !

Elle disparut, suivant Jasper dans les bois.

Elle le retrouva au bord d'une falaise, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de lui et se posa à coté de lui délicatement :

-Tu sais Jasper si tu as besoin de soutien je suis la, on est la ! Si il y à bien quelque chose que j'ai appris avec ma famille, c'est que tout le monde doit s'entrainer, on ne doit laisser personne triste dans son coin. Alors si tu as besoin d'aide, ou juste envie de parler je suis là. Ainsi que les autres.

-Merci c'est vraiment gentil mais tu sais, je me doutais un peu qu'Alice ne m'aimait plus mais je ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à coucher avec un autre ! Et encore moins Edward. Mais d'un coté sa me soulage, Je ne me sentais pas bien avec elle.

-Hé bien tout va bien ! Tu sais avec la famille, on va encore un peu foutre le bordel ici et on va repartir...

-Ha...

-Tu n'as qu'à repartir avec nous !

-Je ne sais pas avec vous c'est bizarre ! On dirait que tout est un jeu, moi je n'ai jamais vu les choses comme sa. Je ne suis pas sur de m'adapter !

-Ne t'inquiète sa va trop bien passé ! Et une fois que tu aura notre régime tu n'aurais plus envie d'attaquer aucun humain !

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques heures et Bella réussit à le convaincre de venir avec eux à travers le monde.

Elle avait vu Jasper rire ! Une première !

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de fou tout sourire, bras dessus bras dessous comme Larons en foire.

Lorsqu'Aléra et Bella se virent, un silence se fit, brisé par Bella :

-T'as de beaux yeux toi tu sais !

-Hum commence pas à me draguer sinon ta chambre va être libre ce soir !

Elles explosèrent de rire en même temps.

Bella lança à la cantonade :

-On repart dans 1 mois et Jazz viens avec nous !

Un 'OUAIIIIIIII' général retentit et Jasper sourit, heureux comme jamais. Il avait enfin une famille qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre à connaître réellement et il n'allait pas servir d'antidépresseur dans cette famille la ! Plutôt de calmants !

Il fut décider qu'ils allaient tous en boite ce soir !

Une fois tous le monde prêt ils prirent la voiture direction Seattle !

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la boite de nuit sans problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux couples et Jasper allèrent se poser sur une table pendant que les deux potiches allait au bar et commencèrent par des bierres innocentes.

Au bout de deux heures Léna inquiètes regarda vers le bar et ce qu'elle vit l'affligea. Bella et Aléra, complétement cuitée dansait sur le bar en porte jarretelles.

Jasper ne put détacher son regard de Bella, et Léna alla vite chercher les deux cinglés avec l'aide des garçons.

Jasper se retrouva avec une Bella à moitié nue dans les bras et Aléra se retrouva dans les bras d'un bel inconnu au regard rouge qui ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher.

* * *

Moisi ma fin ? Mais à votre avis... Qui est le bel inconnu au regard rouge ? =)

Heuu... Hum...

Reviews ?


	10. Excuses

Coucou je sais que sa fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas poster et j'en suis désolée, je ne souhaite pas abandonner cette fic mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d 'inspiration ..

Si quelqu'un est partant, je voudrais la continuer mais en tandem. Donc si quelqu'un est interréssé d'écrire avec le grand manitou, j'ai nommé : Moi :D , qu'il me le dise en review :).

Bisous ^^


	11. Après Forks

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée !

J'ai vraiment mis trop longtemps pour écrire la suite et la publier ! Mais sachez que je ne compte pas l'abandonner !

Elle avance lentement mais surement ^^.

Merci à tout pour vos reviews sa fait super plaisir :).

Enfin bref.. Je vous laisse lire la suite ^^

Bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Aléra se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête carabinée. Elle se releva en gémissant de douleur et regarda en direction de Bella qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle se leva, le sol tanguait dangereusement, et se dirigea vers le lit de Bella. Elle se coucha et entreprit de réveiller Bella tout doucement.

10 minutes plus tard, Bella étaient réveillée et elles décidèrent de descendre tout doucement pour ne pas aggraver leur mal de tête.

Elles descendirent les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber, ce qu'elles réussirent presque jusqu'à l'avant dernière marche où, trop fières d'avoir réussi jusque la elles lâchèrent la rambarde de l'escalier pour se féliciter mutuellement et s'écrasèrent deux marches d'escalier plus bas.

Elles se relevèrent en grognant et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour s'affaler de tout leur long sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au salon elles remarquèrent plusieurs personnes dans le salon. Il y avait toute leur famille étaler un peu partout dans le salon, Jasper dans un fauteuil, Carlisle qui discutait avec Léna dans le canapé et un homme aux cheveux noir qui était dos a elles.

Elles s'approchèrent et dégagèrent Léna et Carlisle du canapé pour s'étaler dessus. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de place pour que deux personne puissent se coucher Aléra, qui était sur Bella, se vautra par terre en hurlant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol, le seul inconnu de la pièce la rattrapa, Aléra, choquée que quelqu'un l'ait rattrapé, ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermé :

- Aaron !

Elle sauta sur la personne qui l'avait rattrapé en riant.

(Hahahaha ! Qui à cru que c'était Joshua hein ? Mdrrrr je sais c'est pas gentil mais j'ai pas pu résisté xD. Hé nan Joshua c'est pour plus tard … Ou pas ^^)

Aaron la rattrapa et la fit tourné dans les airs. Il la reposa et lui dit :

- Tu m'as manquée petite sœur ! (Haha et oui elle à un grand frère Huhu ^^).

- Haaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appeler ? Ou est ma femme ?

- Hé doucement p'tite crotte !

- Héé arrête de m'appeler comme sa !

- Okok. Bon alors pour te répondre, je suis venue bah … pour te voir. J'ai appeler … Léna.

-Héééé sale garce tu aurais pu me dire qu'il venait ! Gueula Aléra en direction de Léna.

Celle-ci la regarda et lui dit :

- Sa aurait pas été aussi drôle et en plus … Petit bonus … Il n'aurait pas plus te voir dans l'état ou tu était hier soir. Rigola Léna

-Garce.

Aléra se retourna vers Aaron et avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler elle senti un poids sur son dos et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher.

- Surprise !

- Constance !

Aléra se retourna et pris Constance dans ses bras en rigolant :

- Ma 'tite femme ! Comment va ?

- Sa va et toi sale folle ?

- Sa va sa va

- Bah sa pète ^^.

- Et en vrai vous êtes venus pourquoi ?

- Bah si tu veux vraiment savoir, on cherche les asiles les plus proches

- Ho ! Vous avez enfin réalisé que c'était votre place ?

- Non, tu n'as pas compris … C'est pour toi qu'on cherche en fait ^^

- Ha bah merci !

- De rien.

A ce moment la elle se souvenu de Jasper et se retourna :

-Aaron, Constance je vous présente le p'tit nouveau de la famille : Jasper ! Jazz j'te présente mon frangin Aaron et ma femme Constance !

A ce moment la, Bella émergea et se releva sauf qu'elle se pris les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala sur le fauteuil, donc par extension sur Jasper qui la regardait amusé.

Comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'être sur les genoux de Jasper, elle se mis assise correctement sur lui et se tourna vers Aléra :

- Espèce de grognasse ! Je la savais que tu me trompais !

- Mais non Bella ! C'est plutôt Constance que je trompe avec toi ! Je l'ai connu quand j'étais encore humaine et déjà à ce moment la c'était ma femme ! Sauf que mon frère ma l'a volé ! C'est pas juste !

Constance décida donc d'intervenir :

- Hé Calimero ! T'as finis ton bordel ? T'étais bien contente quand je me suis mise avec ton frère hein ! Et t'inquiète pas Bella je suis pas jalouse !

Aaron décida de s'emmêler aussi et avec un sourire amusé il regarda Constance et lui dit :

- Ha bon ? Tu n'es pas jalouse ? C'est toujours bon à savoir !

- Je parlais pour ta sœur pas pour toi ! Alors n'y pense même pas si tu tiens à tes parties génitales !

- Okok !

Bella et Aléra de leur coté étaient mortes de rire, Bella toujours sur les genoux de Jasper et Aléra dans le canapé.

Lorsque Bella remarqua vraiment ou et comment elle était assise, elle se mis à rougir et à baisser la tête pour regarder ses mains. Jasper la regarda et sourit en voyant sa gêne.

Aléra le remarqua aussi et eu un sourire sadique :

- Hé ben Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es gênée d'être sur les genoux du beau Jasper Whitlock ?

- Même pas vrai !

- Continue comme sa ! Tu vas en convaincre des gens avec des phrases comme sa ! Nan mais sérieux je te jure ! Tu pourras peut être convaincre une gamine de 1 ou 2 ans comme sa ! Je suis presque convaincu moi !

Elle continua comme sa pendant encore quelque minutes avant que Léna décide d'intervenir pour sauver la pauvre Bella, car Aléra avait arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule et avait commencer les insinuations sexuelles mettant Bella et Jasper en scène, ce qui faisait que Jasper était maintenant aussi gêné que Bella.

Aléra les regarda et leur fit un grand sourire avant de dire :

- Okok j'arrête … Pour l'instant. Bella je t'aurais jamais cru aussi prude !

Bella la regarda et lui tira la langue.

Aléra fit demi tour et partit pour s'habiller. Elle redescendit 20 minutes plus tard, habiller avec un jean slim vert, un débardeur décolleté noir et des escarpins noirs. Elle alla dans le salon et trouva juste Bella et Jasper occupés à discuter sur le canapé. Elle sourit et dit à Bella :

- Tu devrais peut être aller t'habiller aussi Bella, même si je suis sûre que Jazz n'a rien contre ta petite nuisette rouge …

Elle leur fit un grand sourire pendant que Bella rougissait et que Jasper, gêné, tournait la tête vers la fenêtre.

Bella sa leva et partit dans sa chambre tandis qu'Aléra la regarda passer avec un rire dans les yeux. (C'est classe comme phrase j'trouve =D)

Quelques mois plus tard

Après quelques semaines à Forks la famille avait décidé de déménager, ils étaient descendu le long de la côte ouest à Pasadena en Californie, à environ 17km de Los Angeles. Ce qui est plutôt utile pour les séances shopping de Bella et Aléra.

Jasper s'était très bien adapté au régime, ce qui avait d'ailleurs développer son don, il pouvait maintenant « allumer » ou « éteindre » son don, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Bella et lui s'entendaient très bien et passaient souvent du temps à parler ensemble de tout et de rien.

Ils avaient loué une maison un peu à part du centre de la ville. Bella adorait passer ses journées au musée et Aléra passait beaucoup de temps dans les jardins botaniques de la ville.

Ils habitaient la depuis 50 ans, ils pouvaient se le permettre car ils ne sortaient quasiment pas ( Sauf Bella et Aléra, pour le musée et les jardins botaniques, pour leurs concours et pour leurs séances de shopping, Léna se faisait livrer les courses chez eux).

Un jour qu'Aléra se promenait dans les jardins botaniques, elle trébucha devant une plante et avant d'avoir pu embrasser le sol, elle sentit des bras la rattraper.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé par reflexe et vu les plus beau yeux qu'elle avait jamais vu. Ils étaient bleu.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de se manger en beauté devant un beau gars, elle rougit et se tapa le front avec la main. Son « sauveur » la regarda comme si elle était bonne à enfermer et Aléra arrêta de se frapper et rougit encore plus, toujours dans les bras de Mr Beau yeux.

Il sourit et la remit sur ses pieds avant de retirer ses bras. Une fois debout Aléra, qui n'avait pas arrêter de rougir, regarda ses pieds et dit :

- Heu… Merci

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et lui répondu :

-De rien.

Ils commencèrent à parler un peu de tout et de rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aléra se tourna vers lui et en lui tendant la main, elle lui dit :

- Moi c'est Aléra !

Il lui refit son sourire en coin et dit :

- Damon ! Enchanté.

…...

2 mois passèrent.

Aléra et Bella n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant. Bella passait beaucoup de temps avec Jasper et Aléra avec Damon, donc elles se voyaient moins.

Aléra et Damon s'entendaient très bien, au début ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps, par hasard, au jardins botaniques, puis ils se retrouvèrent tout les jours la bas. Ils passaient parfois des après midi entières assis sur un banc à parler de tout et de rien.

Puis ils commencèrent à passer des soirées ensembles. Ils se retrouvaient dans des bars et buvaient jusqu'à pas d'heure avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient ensuite passer une soirée chez Damon, à boire, fumer et regarder des films.

Sa devint vite une habitude, et ils se retrouvaient presque tout les soirs chez Damon. Ils s'étaient raconter leur vie, Aléra connaissaient l'histoire de Katherine, qu'elle l'avait transformée en même temps que son frère, et qu'elle était morte (Pour ceux qui connaissent Vampire Diaries ça se passe avant qu'ils ne retournent à Mystic Falls donc il croit encore que Katherine est morte) et que depuis il poursuivait son frère pour faire de sa vie un enfer car il considérait que c'était de sa faute. C'était d'ailleurs comme sa qu'il s'était retrouvé à Pasadena. Aléra lui raconta sa vie, Joshua, Bella, sa famille.

Ils s'entendaient tout les deux très bien, comme des jumeaux. C'était fusionnel entre eux.

* * *

Heu... Alors ? Sa donne quoi ?

Tomate ? Pas tomate ?

=O ... ^^


End file.
